The First Step
by Sally B. Mcgill
Summary: After the Hey Arnold Jungle Movie, Arnold decides to confront his pigtailed friend and establish what they are to each other once and for all. The long overdue Helga and Arnold talk. Chapter 2: Now has a crucial talk between Arnold and the best friend Helga could ever ask for. Phoebe starring as the person in Helga's life who warns the boyfriend not to hurt the girl.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, can I just say, Hey Arnold Jungle Movie? Loved it! From the Helga and Arnold kiss to Arnold finding and having parents again to the big epic adventure for the class to the final confirmation of Arnold's last name, it was great. Whether they choose to revive the show or end it with the movie, I'm so happy. So, as a short follow up to the little scene at the end where Helga is still pretending to dislike Arnold, here is the first asking out for a date. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the Hey Arnold franchise or characters. This was written for my and others entertainment. Contains spoilers from the Jungle movie and previous episodes.**

 **The First Step**

...

Arnold did his best to remain calm as he arrived at his destination. It wasn't as bad as the trip to San Lorenzo could have been, but the outcome of this trip could either make or break him in a way nothing has before. Emotionally, at least.

The blonde sighed as he stared up at the humble (well, not indeed so) abode of the Pataki family. Here to see his friend and hopefully more, Helga G. Pataki. It had been a solid week since they really spoke without guarded feelings and her mask of hatred, so the little Shortman wanted to talk to the girl here, where she hopefully wouldn't have her walls up and they could be honest with each other, once and for all.

He knew this conversation was long overdue, from even before the TFI incident. Arnold had known Helga all his life, had always suspected something off about her supposed angry and abhorrence towards him. Even his dreams had assured him of it, that underneath all the cruelty was something softer and kinder.

The youngest Shortman could still remember the first day they met, back when they were starting pre-school together. She had been so meek and sad back then. Until one day, when she just... wasn't. And yet, despite how much she claimed she couldn't stand him, or he would declare he couldn't tolerate her a few times, she still went out of her way to help him. And he even cared very much for her well-being.

When the neighborhood would have been destroyed, Helga could have let it happen. Her family would have gotten rich, and things would have been so much better for her. She never stopped gloating about that whenever they had bumped into each other. But instead, she had done what she could to help him from the shadows, would have remained a faceless benefactor if he hadn't found out the truth. And still, no one knew the Pataki's role in that particular adventure. Not even Herald.

And even though he had ignored her feelings not only then but when they were going to San Lorenzo, she still saved him and helped him. Showed herself to be loyal, brave and wonderful. Just like the football-headed kid has always suspected.

And after having gone through that with the girl that was almost always on his mind for some reason, the Shortman just had to hash out exactly what they were and weren't. Let her know how genuine he was and his hopes for their future together. Taking a deep breath, the blonde boy knocked on the front door, nervously swaying back and forth on his heels as he waited. As he heard Big Bob scream that they were coming, Arnold could already feel the familiar knot of emotions feeling his stomach at the notion of talking to the girl.

The feelings had always confused him, made him more forgiving and also moved him to anger. He never understood why he sometimes felt at war with himself when he thought of Helga. While she had always ridiculed him, she had also always been there when he needed her.

Not just the saving the neighborhood adventure, but also when Lila dumped him, when Summer was using him to get on Baywatch, when he needed someone to talk to about not - so - happy stuff, like that one Thanksgiving. Between one kid whose loving parents were missing and another whose family never seem to notice or care about her, there was a lot of angsty things to talk about.

The Shortman's heart almost stopped when the door swung open suddenly. Arnold calmed down significantly when he saw it was just Helga's dad. "Look, kid, whatever you're selling, we're not buying, so get-"

Arnold quickly interrupted the man. "I'm not a salesman, Mr. Pataki. I'm a friend of Helga's. Uh, is... is she in right now? " Arnold asked, subtly trying to look past the man to see inside the house.

"Yeah, yeah, let me check... HEY, OLGA! " The blonde boy flinched at the loud volume and the wrong name usage. "One of those snot-nosed kids you hang out with is here to see you."

The Shortman frowned to himself. Even when his parents left, he had always felt the love from his grandparents and the other tenants. He still had a family. Helga, he was always reminded, did not. It was a miracle the Patakis even remembered they had two kids at times. Or recognized how smart and passionate Helga was without comparing her to her older sister.

"Sheesh, I'm coming, Bob!" Arnold's heartbeat sped up as he heard the girl shout from upstairs, followed by the unmistakable sound of footsteps headed down the stairs. Big Bob moved away, grumbling to himself as he went back to the TV.

Gulping as Helga's footsteps got closer, Arnold could hear her call ahead. "Hey, Pheebs. Thought you had some science scholarship to work o-" And then she was at the bottom of the stairs, the two kids seeing each other at the same time. She looked just like she had before their trip to San Lorenzo, her pink dress and bow the most noticeable part of the ensemble. It had always had suited her, even when she was an aggressive bully.

"Arnold," Helga said in a breathless tone, like seeing him was a pleasant and unexpected surprise. The blonde boy had never paid attention to that, but she spoke that way every time they had bumped into each other or met out of the blue. And there was always a moment after where she would visibly shake herself back to her senses and be the rude and harsh Helga she always was. She didn't disappoint. "I mean, Football Head! What are you doing here?"

Arnold couldn't help but smile at the familiar nickname. It had never really offended him, mostly because it was right and because somehow he had always thought of it as the name she had given him. It showed she cared enough to make a name for him. "Hi, Helga." The Shortman said, a little apprehensive now that he actually talking to Helga. He had no idea how to proceed. "Uh, it's good to see you. Again."

"We just saw each other yesterday, Football Head. You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, of course." Arnold agreed, mentally smacking himself upside the head. "I meant here. You know away from school. Or baseball fields. Or, you, know, any deadly situation." The Pataki shot him a slightly confused look at his fumbling of the sentence. Arnold just wanted the ground to bury him now.

What was happening? He had never gotten like this when he was talking to Helga, not even when he was talking and confessing to her in San Lorenzo. Then again, there hadn't been as much to lose in that moment. Is this how Helga felt on the roof of the TFI building, the football-headed kid wondered.

Steeling himself with a steady breath, Arnold evenly said, "I wanted to talk to you." Here the blonde girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "About what?" She asked with a slight edge in her voice. "Well, how we left things in San Lorenzo."

"Look, Arnaldo, I-" But then Big Bob's yelling interrupted the girl. "Hey, OLGA! Keep it down, I'm trying to watch my stories here!"

The two teens were quiet for a few moments, Helga averting her eyes in what could only be embarrassment. Then she huffed, suddenly grabbing his arm and dragging him behind her towards the door. "Come on, Hair Boy, we can talk outside."

Arnold let himself be pulled outside, using the little break from the conversation to get his thoughts in order and figure out a game plan. He wasn't leaving without the confirmation that they were an item, or at least thinking about that conclusion. But it seems as though Helga wasn't going to make things easy for him. As usual.

The pigtailed girl closed the door behind them then dropped his arm, settling down on the stairs and looking at him expectantly. "Well?"

Following suit and relaxing on the stairs, Arnold twiddled his thumbs as he hesitantly asked, "So, how was your sister after the trip?"

Helga shrugged and casually answered, "Eh, she was fine. Believe it or not, my sis can be pretty resourceful when she wants to be. Too bad my parents never got that memo, they're still waiting on her hand and foot. Not like I almost died or that the worse thing my sister had to deal with was some weird kid fake-attacking her." Despite how bitter the words could be, the blonde girl spoke them in a matter-of-factory way, which made Arnold feel even more sad for her.

"I'm sorry, Helga." The youngest Shortman said softly. It seemed as though life never cut Helga a break. Since she had known her, he'd seen the way Helga's parent neglected her, whether by forgetting to give her a proper lunch or forgetting to pick her up. They didn't even know how brilliant she could be if the time Bob tried to bribe him to lose the spelling bee against her was any indication. And he was confident his own refusal to listen to the other teen's confession during the FTI debacle had just added to her misery.

The blonde girl just shrugged, impatiently inquiring, "So, what's up, Football Head? I thought you'd be spending all your free time at home? You know, reveling in not being a somewhat orphan anymore?"

Arnold smiled as he thought of his repaired family. "Yeah, I have been. Sometimes they tell me about the adventures they had while my mom was pregnant with me, sometimes we just explore the neighborhood. It's nice." There was another silence, this one a lot more peaceful than the last one.

Steeling himself for the conversation to come, Arnold said, "So, Helga, about San Lorenzo—" But he was interrupted. "Look, if you're here to say it was another 'heat of the moment' thing and we should just forget it, message received. See ya." And then Helga was getting to her feet.

"What? No!" The Shortman kid shouted, grabbing the girl's hand quickly and hoping to convey his sincerity. "Of course not." Arnold could have cursed himself at that moment. He should have known the girl would feel residual hurt and resignation from their last conversation about her feelings. It seems she now expected him to disregard an honest discussion.

Quietly allowing herself to be pushed back to her seat, Helga asked, "Then what is it, Football Head?"

Nervously scratching the back of his head and slightly blushing, the Shortman kid said, "I actually wanted to know if you were free to, you know, go out. With me."

There was a moment when the Pataki girl just stared at him, face expressionless. The blonde boy wasn't sure what to make of it. "I really don't think that's a good idea, Arnold." The boy's heart sank at the reply.

"Oh. I thought that…" He wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. Helga picked up where he left off. "Thought that I had such a crazy crush on you that I'd start drooling with anticipation at the prospect of going out with you?" The question was said mockingly with a small smirk on the girl's face. Arnold couldn't help but smile back at her

"Well, something like that." Here, Helga's face became more subdued, sighing heavily before she started pacing in front of her house, expression one of someone pondering. "That's just it, Football Head. I'm not sure what I feel for you is love."

"What?" The Shortman asked, clear confusion on his face. Helga sighed again as she explained. " Can you say one thing you actually like about me, Arnaldo? Can I say something I dislike about you? What I feel doesn't seem like love, only obsession. And you … you just feel gratitude for your parents and San Lorenzo. I doubt our relationship would last because we're both in it for the wrong reasons."

Arnold grew quiet at the subtle accusation. "You think your feelings aren't real? You believe the way I feel about you is because you woke up my parents?"

The blonde girl bit her lower lip before she answered, "No, I know my feelings are somewhat genuine. But you… you outright denied the feelings were there before, even when I practically shouted them at you. For years, you've been certain of my bullying ways, and you look for every opportunity to get away from me. Do you expect me to believe this isn't because I helped you in San Lorenzo? That you're just thanking me for reuniting you with them?"

The football-headed kid spoke up then. "That's not just it, Helga. I know your feelings for me are real. Just like how much I care about you is real too."

Helga turned to study the blonde boy for a few moments. "I just don't get you, Football Head. As you have pointed out, I'm rude and angry. I call you degrading names, I throw spitballs at you. I pranked you in a way that made you feel really horrible about yourself and openly mock you for everyone to see and hear. And still, you so painstakingly nice about it! Even when you were rejecting me, you were nice about it. I just don't understand how, out of all the warmer and prettier girls in the world, who would probably make life a lot easier for you, you want to take a chance with me."

Arnold nodded to himself as he thought that through. By all counts, Helga's reasoning made perfect sense. What was happening, his desire to be with her seemed ludicrous and unbelievable. From the beginning, their relationship has never made any sense. Most people would probably be admitting him to a psych ward for what he was trying to do now.

"Because… because I get mad at you."

From the incredulous face Helga was making at his one-sentence explanation, she didn't understand how that explained anything, so Arnold continued. "I know that doesn't seem to make sense, but you have to understand. I get annoyed at people all the time, but you're the only person I get angry with. Which means you make me feel passionate, whether positively or negatively. But despite that, I still worry about you. I enjoy talking to you about our problems and everything. I like that you call me Football Head and that your strong personality. And—"

"Alright, alright, Hair boy. Criminy, I get it! Stop before I lose all my teeth." Helga went back to pacing, deep in thought again. "You know, the first day we met, I was actually grateful to you. My parents were ignoring me, as usual, and I was muddy and sad like that was anything new. I had actually managed to convince myself that I deserved to be treated this way." Helga gave a small shrug, "Then I see you, with your weirdly shaped head and your stupid happy smile. You shared your umbrella with me, you complimented me. You made me feel like I mattered, even if it was only for that one moment. It was nice, to matter I mean. That's when I started to like you."

Arnold could remember that day vividly. It was one of the reasons why he had always counted Helga as a friend. "So, not an obsession?" He asked tentatively. The blonde girl shook her head slowly. "No, of course not. I said that because… I don't know why I said that. Logic, I guess."

There was another long pause after that. "Am I really someone important to you, Arnaldo? One of the select people you would visit the hospital for or defend against jerks who want to mess with me or even give a good eulogy at their funeral?" Arnold nodded, a warm smile on his face. "Of course, Helga."

Helga shook her head again, a sharp laugh emitting from her lips. "Man, you are crazy, Football Head. You really are."

Arnold shrugged as he got up to stand by Helga. "Maybe. But I still would like to go to the movies with you. And hold hands when we walk to school and visit each other's houses just to see each other and read together and talk about our problems and—" Here Helga interrupted him again. "Alright, fine, Hair boy. One date. We'll see how it goes before we start planning our future together."

"Great. Let's go." Arnold said excitedly, rushing from the stairs before he realized Helga wasn't actually following him, but staring at him with a dumbfounded expression. "What?"

"You meant now?" Arnold shot the blonde girl another amused smile. "Of course I did, Helga. Now come on." He said, holding his hand out for her to take. After a few minutes to stare at the appendage like it was going to come to life and bite her, the girl put her hand in his, allowing herself to be lead away from her house.

"But don't think that just because I agreed to go to the movies with you that you're skimping out on me. You're buying, Football Head, you hear me?"

Arnold could only stare at her with his "Helga-look" as Gerald liked to call it, his eyes lidded and a warm smile on his face. "Whatever you say, Helga. Whatever you say."

…

 **So, like I said, excellent movie, really hope they revive the series, I want to see more Helga and Arnold now that they're somewhat together. Now, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but if I have time, I will work on another chapter where Phoebe has a talk with Arnold about his situation with Helga, to make sure her friend's dream really is coming true. Let me know whether you want to read that or not. Hope you enjoy this and any of my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I said I would write another chapter about Phoebe acting as a good friend and the threatening older sibling and/or parent, so here it is. Thank you so much for your support the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one too.**

 **Warning of the Sole Confidant**

…

Phoebe glanced at her watch again, growing more and more impatient as time seem to slow down around her. Still about ten minutes before the other recipient of the booth was set to arrive. Plenty of time, the spectacle-wearing girl supposed, to think about what reason she had to be here and why this meeting was required.

It had been a solid month since the class trip to San Lorenzo. She didn't know all the details, but she did know that her boyfriend, best friend and boyfriend's best friend had been through a lot. For the better, seeing how this trip ended with the football-shaped head kid finding his parents after nine years without them. It took her about two weeks to notice another change as well.

It started with a few subtle things, like the way Arnold was suddenly hanging out at Helga's dad's emporium, or the fact that the two of them have started walking to school together, albeit at a respectable distance from each other. Helga couldn't hang out with her at times because of some random excuse, while Gerald claimed Arnold also had something else to do.

Look back, Phoebe was a little embarrassed it took her so long to piece things together. She was one of the smartest kids in class, it should have taken her days to realize things. What was even worse was that Gerald had to literally spell it out for her. She had been absently wondering why Helga had been so busy lately while hanging out at her boyfriend's house, and he had merely stated she was probably with Arnold.

At first, she had laughed with abandon, thinking the black-skinned boy was joking. "Why would they be hanging out together? They can hardly be in the same room without Helga yelling at him."

Gerald had shrugged, looking utterly cool as he replied, "Uh, I think you have some outdated information. I'm pretty sure those two are an item, considering they were kissing in San Lorenzo."

"WHAT?!"

After she had dragged every last detail from the black-haired boy, who recanted the subtle flirting and the kissing he had unintentionally interrupted, Phoebe had rushed out the door, barely apologizing as she made her way to the Beeper Emporium with haste. The minute Helga had come to the door, Phoebe had shot questions at her with justified anger.

"How could you not tell me Arnold finally accepted your feeling?! I was there when you told me about FTI, and all those years you pined after him, so how could you not tell me?!" After she had stopped to catch her breath, Helga had invited her inside and provided her with a cold glass of water, managing to calm the glasses-wearing girl a little. Then the blonde had explained.

"I tried to talk to him about my feeling before, Pheebs. He didn't want to hear it. And then when he did kiss me, it was because he was grateful for everything I did, you know?" That he subdued the other girl significantly.

"Do you believe he's only with you because you helped him find his parents?" Helga shrugged, a rare vulnerable and sad expression on her face. "He says he's not. He gave me this big speech about passion and caring and—" Here Helga sighed, continuing calmly, "Look, I'm not sure what our relationship is now. He always wants to hang out, and now he invites me to dinner with his parents and the rest of his weird family, and I want to hope it's because his feelings are the same as mine. But I didn't want to tell you in case this is just another disappointment."

Then Phoebe had spent the rest of the day comforting her best friend, determined to get to the bottom of things for both their sakes. Ergo her current seating at the local soda restaurant, awaiting an all so important meeting that was due for another five minutes. But, knowing the other occupant, it would start earlier than that. She wasn't disappointed.

"Hey, Phoebe." Arnold greeted, sliding into the seat across from her and taking a glance at the menu was always at the table. "Sorry I'm late, I wanted to stop at home real quick to make sure my parents knew where I was. They tend to worry when I don't show up at three-thirty."

Phoebe nodded silently, studying the blonde boy as he read the menu, taking note of his overall appearance. Since he had gotten his parents back, he seemed… lighter. The football-headed kid was always known for his wild optimism and desire to help, now it was like nothing weighed him down. Like he literally couldn't be happier. Phoebe hoped, for his sake, that Helga was part of the reason he felt that way.

After receiving their drinks and spending a few moments just drinking and sitting in awkward silence, Arnold hesitantly asked, "So, Phoebe. Why exactly did you ask to meet me? Well, you didn't really ask, you threw about fifteen crumpled balls of paper when the teacher wasn't looking, all saying I should come here at this time. Is something wrong?"

The black-haired girl resolutely shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. Just have a few questions for you. Like… what the heck are you doing with my best friend?!" The Shortman kid almost choked on his soda, coughing and gasping as he fought to clear his airways. By the time he was normal again, he was fixing her with a long-suffering look. "Gerald told you."

"Yes, he did. Then Helga confirmed it, along with the fact that all of this happened because she helped reunite you with your mom and dad. So, I ask again, what are you doing with Helga, exactly?"

Arnold looked minutely upset. "She told you that too? We talked about that, I thought she understood—" Phoebe cut him off. "It doesn't matter what you thought. It's how she read the situation. And if there's anyone who would be unable to believe that you have an alternative reason for dating her beside because of who she is, it's Helga."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe sighed in the face of Arnold's innocent confusion. He really didn't get it. "Look, Arnold, you know how Helga's like. She can be brave and kind when she wants to be. What she cannot be is vulnerable. She can't break her walls down for just anyone because she grew up in a family that never really cared about her. When they looked at her, all they saw was everything she wasn't and what they wanted her to be."

Arnold nodded thoughtfully as Phoebe continued. "She's brilliant, passionate and successful in her own way, but her parents don't see that. Due to that, she has this mentality in mind that she's not good enough. Not good enough for her family, or school and certainly not for you."

"What, me? Why not me?" Phoebe almost rolled her eyes at that. "Arnold, you're like the neighborhood angel or whatever. You go out of your way to be there for everyone and help people with their problems. Even Helga, who has been nothing but cynical and mean to you. As far as she could tell, you settled. No, worse — you picked someone who you know is devoted to you and would do anything to you."

Arnold looked miserable at that realization. "But I told her before we started dating that I like her because of who she is. She agreed to go out with me, I thought that was her accepting that. Have… have I been making her feel horrible about herself this whole time?"

Phoebe immediately refuted his statement. "No, of course not, Arnold. I'm sure you've been wonderful to her. In fact, from what Helga has implied, she's never been happier than when she is with you."

The Shortman smiled at that. "Then, how do I make her understand I want this too?"

"Look, Arnold. I've been Helga's best friend for years. She's shared many secrets with me, things she would never reveal to just about anyone else, things that she feels would ruin her. She trusts me with who she really is, the same way I trust her with my problems and insecurities. I probably know Helga better than anyone. But even I don't know the answer to that." Arnold dropped with disappointed at that.

"What I can do is say that actions speak louder than words. Despite how much she teases you, she has moved mountains for you. She risked her life, not just in San Lorenzo, but also during the FTI adventure. Show her the same courtesy and things will be okay for all of us."

The blonde boy started. "Wait, what does that mean?"

"I don't think I have to elaborate on that, Shortman. I can only say, hurt Helga and I will find a way to ruin you, whether she wants me to or not."

Arnold studied the girl sitting across from him for a few tension-filled moments before he smiled a big grin. "Thank you, Phoebe."

"For what?"

"For being a good friend to Helga. I really glad she has someone as loyal and gutsy as you in her life."

Phoebe gave a small laugh at that, taking one last slurp of her drink before smartly saying, "And don't you ever forget that, Shortman."

…

 **So, here's the second chapter I said I would do. Hoped the conversation was up to par. Seriously can't wait to see if there will be a revival of the show, after this great movie, I just can't wait to see any other adventures they will have. Thank you again.**


End file.
